


Own Me

by jbug630



Category: MLQC - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Restraints, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbug630/pseuds/jbug630
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Own Me

“I would never read this!” I squeaked as Willow pressed the book into my hands.  
“But it was sooo good!” she squealed, pleading her case. “Just take it with you and consider reading it. You never know til you try!” she lilted as she flounced away. I looked down at the book in my hands, it’s cover decorated with roses and a pair of ladies’ hands, wrist bound with a red ribbon. I never would have picked it myself, but the more I considered the cover the more I had to admit that I was curious. There would have to be a great deal of trust between partners for this and that deep trust sounded so appealing. I'm not sure that I know someone I would trust on that level. Not yet. Not wanting to be caught at the office with such a book, I quickly covered it with my meeting notes before glancing at the clock. How did it get this late! Gripping my materials tightly I bolted from the office towards LFG for my meeting with Victor.  
I just made it to the office, straightening myself out as I marched towards his door. I took a moment to catch my breath, hoping my face wasn't too flushed from the mad dash. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before squaring my shoulders and knocking.  
“Enter.” I swear I could feel that deep voice vibrate the door as I grabbed the knob. I quietly opened the door to find Victor leaning back against his desk looking at his watch. “Actually on time today. That’s an improvement.”  
“Thank you…I think.” I closed the door and confidently strode into the office. That arrogance I swear. It pissed me off to no end but turned me on to the point of becoming a flustered mess more than I cared to admit.  
“Do you have your data forms to present this time?” His mocking tone is frustrating me already. I forgot them ONE time you ass!  
“Of course. I won’t forget them again. There're right here.” I looked down shuffling through my notes. Why was I never emotionally prepared to deal with him? He had such a talent for getting under my skin. I suddenly felt my foot snag on the rug sending me and my papers flying. I winced and closed my eyes bracing for impact. I was prepared to land sprawled out at Victor's feet and to receive a tongue lashing for it, just to add insult to injury. I was not prepared to be caught and pulled up by his strong arms that crushed me to his chest.  
“Watch your step.” He sighed exasperated. “How are you such a klutz?” My heart started hammering in my chest being held so close. There is no way he can't hear it.  
“I’m sorry.” I yelped pushing away from his chest to frantically straighten out my rumpled clothes. “Just let me get my notes back in order and then we can start…” I slowly trailed off and my stomach dropped as my eyes landed on Victor kneeling on the ground, notes in one hand and the book in the other.  
Staring intently at the book he broke the awkward silence. “Do you read this type of thing often?” he asked with a hint of curiosity.  
“No! Of course not! It was given to me at the office a-a-and then I noticed the time and I ran to get here and…you were never meant to see that.” I rambled, my cheeks burning. I buried my heated face in my hands. I couldn't think of anything else to say.  
“Are you, ahem, interested in this kind of activity?” My head snaps up, eyes widened in shock at his direct question.  
“NO! I don’t know. I never done anything like that before.” My face is going to melt off at this rate. I couldn’t look at him, so I stared at my shoes that had caused this fiasco. I am never wearing heels again.  
“I see.” He says standing up and walking around his desk. He placed my notes on the desk and flipped through the book stopping occasionally to skim a passage. He gave me a once over with sharp eyes holding my gaze before pressing his intercom button. "Goldman, I'd like a word." A moment later there was a knock on the door followed by Goldman hurrying into the office slightly out of breath.  
"Did you need something sir?” He gave me one last once over, discreetly tucking the book behind his back as he began giving orders.  
"Contact my 4 pm appointment and reschedule for another date. Offer my apologies. If they ask, just tell them an urgent matter came up that called for my immediate attention. I will be leaving the office now to attend to this issue, and I won't be back until tomorrow. Am I understood?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Then that is all."  
"I'll get right on it. Have a good evening sir and I hope everything works out." And with that Goldman was gone as quick as he had come. After I picked my jaw up off the floor I started to panic.  
"But you have been going on for weeks about how important that meeting is! Can you really cancel it at the last minute like that?"  
"As I said," he brushed by me on his way to the door, "a pressing issue came up and I have to address it. Come on, we're leaving."  
"Where are we going all of a sudden? I haven't even presented my report yet.” I protested. This was my best one yet and I wasn't giving it up without a fight.  
"Your presentation can wait until tomorrow. This can't." I planted my feet and puffed my cheeks as he grabbed his coat, draping it over his arm as he reached for the door. "Well, what are you waiting for? Are you just going to stand there and pout like a child who didn't get her way?"  
"You haven't even told me where we are going!" I snapped. Holding up the book, he grinned before meeting my eyes. I glared back challenging him.  
"My place."  
As we walked out to his car, I kept throwing questions trying to get a straight answer out of him. "What urgent matter are you talking about?"  
"Not very observant are you, dummy."  
"Why do you keep calling me dummy?"  
"It's a fitting title. How about trying to be a good girl for me and drop the questions. Now get in." He tossed his coat in the back seat before sliding behind the wheel. He never even bothered to put it on even with it being so chilly. "I don't have all day." he called, closing his door. With a huff I stomped over to the passenger side and quickly got in my seat. Victor tossed the book in my lap and started the car. We drove in silence for a while as I moodily stared out the window with my arms folded across my chest. Victor shifted in his seat drawing my attention. The look on his face was one of irritation as he shifted again seeming uncomfortable.  
“Are you really ok Victor? That meeting... "  
"Will be rescheduled and will then proceed as planned. I said something came up that I had to address, and I meant it. Asking the same questions over and over will not change the answers." He shifted again. He is never this antsy while driving. My eyes skimmed him over trying to figure out what was making him so fidgety stopping abruptly at a now very prominent bulge in his lap. It finally clicked. I knew exactly what had come up. My face flared and I quickly looked back out the window trying to avoid looking at any part of him, but my reaction caught his attention. "Why are you blushing?"  
"I think I understand your problem now.” I said meekly. “But I'm not sure why you needed me with you."  
"Finally caught on. Took you long enough. As for why you are needed, typically when you cause a problem you should help to solve it." He can't seriously be implying... "Well, are you going to take responsibility?"  
"How is your hard on my fault! I didn't do anything."  
"You said you had no experience, so I'll keep it simple for today. I will give orders and you will obey. Understood?” I couldn't believe the nerve of him! I glared at him in defiance to flustered to say anything. "Well, what's going through that head of yours?" I want to be mad about it. I want to tell him to go fuck himself, but I wanted to see where this would lead. I've wanted Victor for ages. Wanted to feel those hands on my body, wanted to taste his lips and more, but I didn't plan to make it easy for him.  
"And if I don't?"  
"Do you really want to start racking up punishments before we've even started?" My heart leaped at the thought. How would he punish me? My mind raced with possibilities and my body trembled in excitement. Do I trust him enough to do this?  
"You are in no position to do anything but spout empty threats."  
"Am I now?" His eyes gleamed as he grabbed my hand pulling it to his lap rubbing it up and down his length. I gasped in surprise trying to pull away, but he held me in place. "This is your punishment. Now continue while I drive."  
"But anyone driving by could see. Have you no shame?" I complained but I didn't stop moving my hand, exploring his hardened cock. I couldn't help but start to feel warm myself. I pressed my legs together as I involuntarily quivered.  
"I never asked you to take it out. You’re just touching. No one will notice and you won't do anything so distracting that I'll have trouble driving. Besides, we don't have far to go." he said confidently. Fine then, I can play too. I slid my hand further up, finger tips following the metal of his zipper before slowly sliding it down. “What are you doing?”  
"Just doing as I was told." I replied innocently as I slid my hand in his open fly to trace his cock through his silky boxers. I could feel him twitch in response to the sudden intrusion.  
"I said not to take it out." He growled.  
"I took nothing out. I put my hand in."  
"And why did you do that?" He grumbled, his grip tightening on the wheel. I drug my nails up his length causing him to shudder. I was loving my little bit of control, my defiance. I couldn't help the grin that crept onto my face.  
"I can't do anything that distracting right?" I slid my hand further down to find his balls. Despite his gruff attitude he parted his legs more allowing for better access. I caressed them, cupping them and giving a light squeeze. I gently rolled them in my hand before turning my attention back to his cock, gripping it through the fabric and pumping with long slow strokes. I ran my thumb over the tip finding a damp spot already. I ran my tongue along my lips, fighting the urge to lean over to take a taste. He turned into the underground parking, finding his numbered spot and pulling in. I made a split-second decision. I really want to throw him off and I hope I don't end up regretting this. As soon as he killed the engine, I moved. I freed his cock from his boxers and took him in my mouth before he had a chance to protest.  
"Who said you could..." He gasped as I flicked my tongue along the underside of his head, kissing and sucking my way down and back up again. I sucked his tip in to swirl my tongue around it, starting to take him deeper. I started to set an even pace, every so often tasting a bit of his excitement, the salt and bitterness teasing my taste buds. I wanted to taste more so I went faster, took him so deep I almost gagged, spit trickling down my chin, making him moan. "Enough. You need to stop.” I felt him tensing up holding himself back. I gripped his balls again giving a squeeze. "You need to get off before you get more than you bargained for." He panted. I could tell he was close, so I took him deeper again, humming along his length as he started to spasm. He grabbed a handful of hair to pull me back, but I held firm as he groaned with his release. I swallowed as quickly as I could. He was difficult to keep up with, but I managed. I finally allowed myself to be pulled away. His stormy eyes took in my face as I lapped up the bit that had escaped the corner of my mouth, my own eyes now heavy with lust, my breathing quick. He released me, putting himself back together. "You have disobeyed me several times. Listen to me now and don't move from this seat." He said grabbing my chin and staring straight into my eyes. "You will accept the consequences for your actions.” I swallowed hard but nodded my agreement. He quickly got out of the car slamming the door, seemingly pissed off. Should I be worried? Have I gone too far? He pulled open my door gripping my arm helping me out of the car, looking around the parking area. He drug me around to the hood of the car, bending me over and pressing me to the cold metal. I could feel the heat of his body against my back as he leaned over to whisper "You brought this on yourself." He turned my face to him, roughly kissing me before hiking up my skirt, exposing my ass to the chill air. He ran his hand across the pantyhose, tracing the outline of my thong. The next thing I felt was the sting of his palm as he brought it down on first one cheek then the other, the sound ringing among the concrete pillars. I yelped in surprise at the first strike, biting my lip trying to silence the moan that followed the second. It was pain like I'd never felt before. Deliciously erotic. I never imagined it would feel this good. Wanting him to continue I wiggle my rear for him only to have him slide my skirt back into place. "Don't be so eager. We will continue this inside." I popped up from the hood of the car remembering where I was. I heard him chuckle as he walked away with me following close behind.  
He opened the door, holding it for me. “Get in, hang up your coat and purse but leave the heels on.” He walked towards his bedroom, shrugging out of his suit jacket. Noticing I wasn’t following he stopped at the door. “Come.” was all he said as he turned, entering his room. My temper flared again. I am not your puppy to be trained. I strode over, stopping with my hands on my hips in the doorway. Victor was sitting on the edge of the bed untying his shoes. He stopped briefly to glance at me, returning to his other shoe. “Your pouting again.”  
“I am not pouting.” I mumbled leaning against the doorframe staring him down.  
“Yes, you are.” He sighs resting his elbows on his knees. “Have you seen the look on your face? Idiot.” He looped his finger in his tie pulling it loose and sliding it over his head tossing it on the bed beside him. A shiver ran down my spine as he undid the first few buttons on his shirt before doing the same to the ones at his wrists. It should be illegal for someone to look that good just toying with buttons. “Let’s get started then.” He shifted further back on the bed, crooking his finger, motioning for me to come closer. I sighed but complied, walking over to stand in front of him.  
“So, what do you want me to do?”  
“To start.” He reached forward grabbing my wrist, pulling me to straddle him as I placed my hands on his shoulders. “You’re going to take a seat.” My heart jumped to my throat as his hand wrapped around to the small of my back holding me in place. “I’ll start easy. Even you should be able to handle taking off my shirt. Right?” I stared at him blankly unsure of what I was doing. This should be easy, but my brain felt scattered. He placed his other hand between my shoulders, steadying me. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall.” His voice steadied my nerves. I nodded and placed shaking hands on the first button then the next, slowly exposing more of his broad chest. I met his waistband giving his shirt a tug to free it. He slid one arm out of a sleeve then the other, always supporting my back with one hand. “Good.” He said as I tossed the shirt aside. “Now the belt.” I reached down between us navigating by feel, refusing to break eye contact. I pulled it free ready to throw it down with the shirt. “Put it on the bed. It may come in handy later.” I tried to swallow the sudden lump in my throat as I laid it beside him. He pulled me closer running a hand up to the back of my neck. “Your hesitating.”  
“Well what did you expect. This all happened really fast.”  
“You seemed into it in the car… and in the garage.” He cupped my ass reminding me of the sting of his palm.  
“I know and I still am, but I can’t help being nervous.” I mumbled picking at one of the buttons on my shirt. My eyes darted to the belt beside him and he must have seen that wary look. He reached over and picked it up making me flinch. Without a word he threw it off the bed before caressing my face, raising my eyes to meet his. They were steely and dark, but I felt warmth in them. I rubbed my cheek against his hand, closing my eyes. “I thought you said you would need it later.”  
“You’re not ready for that. Not yet.” He pulled my face to him, lips meeting mine in a loving kiss. “I promise I would never do anything that would hurt you.” He said gently. “I know the idea of the belt scared you.”  
“How did you know that?” I whispered.  
“You were cowering in my arms when I picked it up.”  
“I was not cowering!” I prickled at the over exaggeration. He chuckled.  
“There’s the fire. I wanted to see more of that.” He hugged me close running a hand up my stomach to cup a breast giving it a squeeze staring into my eyes. “Let me own you. Just for now, just for tonight.” His eyes looked needy, almost pleading. “If it makes you feel better, we can establish a safe word.”  
“A safe word?”  
“A word that once I hear it, everything stops. Choose one. This is an order.” He stated easing back into giving commands.  
“What kind of word?” I was fishing for something, but my mind had gone blank.  
“It could be anything. Something you wouldn’t say in the heat of enjoyment.” He started kissing my neck, stopping suddenly to suck hard at the base of my throat.  
“Pudding!” I squeaked.  
“Are you kidding me? Pudding?” He grumbled incredulously, eyeing me.  
“It’s not something I would say in the heat of the moment.”  
“You just did.”  
“Only because it was the only thing I could think of.”  
“Always thinking with your stomach.” He muttered. “Fine, pudding it is. Now, do you feel like you can trust me to take charge?” I did trust him. I trusted him with my life, and I want to trust him here too. I took a deep breath before nodding lightly. He wrapped an arm around my waist, my eyes widened in surprise as he grabbed my jaw to stare at my face. “When I ask a question, you need to answer.”  
“Yes.” I sputtered. “Yes, I trust you.”  
“I trust you…?” He prodded.  
“Victor?”  
“Not something you call me normally.”  
“Sir?”  
“Now it sounds like Goldman. We don’t need to condition ourselves to respond to that.”  
“Then what do you want?” I groaned letting my head fall back.  
“You have to the count of three. If you won’t choose, you will be punished again. One…”  
“You can’t do that!”  
“Two…” he drawled with a smirk. I don’t want to lose to him. Fine, this should embarrass him as much as it does me.  
“Thr…”  
“DADDY!” I shouted clapping my hands over my mouth immediately after it left my lips. He looked stunned for a moment before regaining his composure.  
“Hmm. Good. Finally taking orders.” How did that backfire? “Now then, say it properly.” He slid his hands up my sides bringing them to rest just under my breasts watching me expectantly. I had gotten myself into this so there is no help for it now.  
"I trust you, Daddy." I breathed. He snapped to action as soon as the words left my mouth, grabbing the front of my shirt with both hands ripping it open, sending a few buttons flying. "Victor!" I screeched.  
"I'll get you another one. Anything you want, but..." A palm came down on my ass making me gasp. It didn't sting as much through my skirt but got my attention. "Who am I?" He growled. I had already forgotten.  
"Daddy." I whispered.  
"Who am I?" he demanded punctuating it with another smack.  
"Daddy." I moaned relishing the bit of pain.  
"That's better. Now be my good girl and get rid of the skirt." I nodded scooting off his lap. He hooked a finger in my bra between my breasts, pulling me back. "I didn’t hear you."  
"Yes, Daddy." I stood up removing my skirt and ripped shirt as he removed his pants sitting back on the bed waiting for me. I could see he was at full attention again and I started to remove my pantyhose as well.  
"Stop. I never told you to take them off, did I?"  
"No, sorry." He tilted his chin towards me with a scowl. "No Daddy." I corrected. He nodded, holding his hand out to me. I took it and he guided me back to kneel astride his lap one hand again supporting my back.  
"Now then, where should I start?" He mumbled to himself gliding a hand across my breast, reaching around to undo my bra. He slid a hand under one cup gripping my breast tightly, thumb rubbing across my already hard nipple. I whimpered at the pressure. He reached up to my shoulder, ripping the strap down my arm to expose me before roughly grabbing again taking my nipple into his mouth sucking hard making me gasp as his teeth nip. "Take this off." he growled pulling at the other cup. I quickly took it off dropping it to the floor. He gripped the back of my neck pulling me to him, burying his face in my chest taking a deep breath before sliding his tongue along the curve of my breast slowly teasing me, making me shudder. He pulled me down, grinding his hips to mine as he grabbed a handful of my hair pulling to expose my neck so he could kiss and nip his way down my throat. I felt his cock pressing against my core, feeding the fire building in me. I clenched in anticipation making him groan as I felt myself start to seep into my panties.  
“Daddy.” I whined, wiggling against his lap. I felt him throb under me as he brought his mouth to my ear to nibble on my lobe.  
“I know what you want, but you will have to be patient. I like to take my time to savor something this extravagant.” I pouted gliding my hands up his well-defined chest to run my fingers up the back of his neck and into his hair. He shivered as goosebumps started to run down his body, his grip on my waist tightening, nails digging into my skin. I circled my hips against him trying to get some friction where I needed it most. He threw an arm under my ass, hauling me up and turning to toss me on the bed with a deep grunt. The impact of landing on my back knocked the air out of me. I sucked in a breath of air as I pushed myself up. He was standing at the end of the bed, chest heaving. I watched his Adams apple bob as he swallowed before striding to the bed. He fixed my heel that threatened to fall off, palm brushing up my leg as he crawled up my body, coming to hover over me. "Didn't I tell you to be patient?"  
"You did but..."  
"Then I expect you to follow my order." I pressed my knees together beneath him. He looked down at my legs before straightening up, straddling me. I stared up at him, waiting, reaching out to trace my fingers up the back of his thigh. He caught my hand pulling it above my head along with the other, pinning them in place. "Bad girls that don't know where to put their hands get tied down." He let go of my hands reaching back to pick up his tie undoing the knot. "Hold out your hands, wrists together." I slowly held them up and he carefully tied them together. He gripped my waist pushing me to the head of the bed to loop the other end around the headboard keeping me in place. I gave a test pull and found that the knots were more solid than I expected.  
“Why do I have to be tied?” I whined. I was already on fire and this was not helping my situation.  
“This is your punishment.” He backed off to admire his handywork. “I did tell you to behave.”  
"Why am I being punished for touching? Last time my punishment was to touch you." I muttered.  
"The situation has changed, so the punishment changed as well. Plus, it wouldn't be a punishment if I let you do what you want to do." I gave another hard yank before relaxing back with a groan.  
“Fine, how do I get out?” His eyes darkened as he settled himself between my legs, spreading me before him. He ran his palms up my inner thighs making me take in a sharp breath. He traced either side of my thong with his thumbs making sure not to touch anywhere he knew I wanted him to touch. “You are such a tease.” I whimpered as the corner of his mouth quirked up.  
“If you can manage not to cum, I'll let you lose." He slid a thumb against the growing damp spot on my pantyhose making my back arch. He has me so tightly strung I'd snap the moment he so much as touches me. I won't last. "So, shall we begin?" I shook my head.  
"I know this is a losing battle." I moaned as his thumbs massaged where my legs joined my body. I squirmed pushing against his hands as he held me in place.  
"Giving up so easily. That's not like you." He quickly ripped through my hose, exposing bare skin and lace. "Fine, I'll adjust the terms. Five minutes. Control yourself for five minutes and you earn a reward."  
“And if I can’t.” I whispered.  
“You will be punished.” He removed his watch, setting it on the bedside table so I could see it’s face. “There, you can even watch to make sure I don’t go over the time limit.”  
“How reassuring.” I quipped. He ran a warm palm between my legs making me shudder.  
“Remember, 5 minutes.” He smirked sliding aside my panties and inserting a finger. I jerked at the sensation, his finger rolling smooth circles moving deeper, gauging my reaction as he went. I squeaked when he hit my g spot, gripping his finger. “Right there, is it. Good to know.” His lips curled into a satisfied smirk as he inserted another finger using slow strokes and making sure to use extra pressure when he came to that spot. I frantically checked the watch to find it had only been a minute. I groaned as he twisted his fingers. “Already checking the clock? Tsk, Tsk.” My eyes widened as he lowered his head. “What did I say about patience?” He removed his fingers to lazily slide his tongue up my slit, flicking my clit at the end. I bit my lip as my thighs clamped around his head. He pressed my legs apart to glare at me. “Do I really have to hold your legs open?” I quivered unable to answer. “Very well.” He sighed keeping his grip on my thighs. “You’ve just made this more difficult for yourself.” His lips wrapped around my nub sucking and rubbing. My heels dug into his back making him groan, sending vibrations across delicate skin. He continued to suck and tease my folds as I tried to twist away. My eyes caught the watch again. Only a minute left. I grit my teeth as I tried to endure. He lifted his face to check for himself. “Less than a minute, hmm.” He quickly slid two fingers in again thrusting quickly, thumb working my now over sensitive clit.  
“Stop…it’s too much.” I gasped feeling myself tighten.  
“You've almost made it.” He punctuated each word with a harder thrust.  
“I can’t…” I whimpered.  
“You can, and you will.” He growled bringing his face to mine kissing me quickly. He locked his intense gaze with mine as he began a countdown.  
“Ten, nine, eight…” I writhed against his hands, fighting to stop the inevitable.  
“Seven, six, five…” I panted faster as my orgasm crept ever closer.  
“Four, three, two…” I screamed as I snapped, back arching off the bed as I gushed over his hand before collapsing back to the bed. “Couldn’t hold out and making a mess.” I could hear the satisfaction in his voice as he reached into the top drawer of the bedside table. I was still gulping air as he placed the condom wrapper in his teeth and removed his boxers. With a quick twist of his wrist he ripped the pack sliding the condom down his length. “Now your punishment.” He stripped me of what little I still had on, heels clattering to the floor, before roughly flipping me over, pulling my hips up. “I was going to take my time, but seeing as how you can’t be patient,” He pressed his swollen head against my throbbing core. “I have lost my patience as well.” He grunted as slammed into me. My head shot up from the bed as I cried out. He kept thrusting hard and fast shaking the entire bed beneath us. I pushed myself up on my elbows wanting to rock my hips back to meet his pace. He pressed a palm to my back, pushing me back to the bed. “No, you will take your punishment as I see fit.” His hand came down sharply on my ass making me whimper.  
“Victor.” I moaned feeling my body heat rising with each stroke. He grabbed a handful of my hair pulling me upright and wrapping his other hand around my belly to keep his pace.  
“What was that?” He rasped in my ear. “Who am I to you?”  
“Daddy.” I breathed.  
“I want to hear it. What do you want?”  
“More.” I managed to croak past my dry throat. He dropped my hair letting me back down on the bed sending a palm across my cheek again.  
“This what you want?”  
“Yes.”  
"You want to cum?"  
"Yes." My mind was going fuzzy the closer I got.  
"Then you will wait until I tell you this time. Understood?" He was still giving orders even as he panted harder than me. I nodded unsure if I even had any voice left to respond. He wrapped an arm across my chest the other around my waist pulling me to his chest. "From five. Five..." He rolled a nipple between his fingers.  
"Four..." He slid his other hand down to tease my clit.  
"Three..." My tied arms pulled as he tightened his grip.  
"Two..." I could hear the struggle in his voice to obey his own command.  
"One!" I trembled in his arms as I was swept away, stars sparking in my vision. He bent forward with me as I sank towards the bed, quick shuddering breaths in my ear as he followed me pulsing as I clenched around him. Once he caught his breath, he gently laid me down pressing a kiss to my shoulder as he withdrew. "I'll untie you. One moment." I heard the snap of the condom being removed then his hands carefully untied my wrists. I pulled my arms to my chest to prop myself up, but he stopped me. "Don't get up yet. You need to recover for a bit. I'll go get you a drink. You were sounding hoarse towards the end." He walked out to the kitchen as I melted into his bed. That was beyond anything I had ever experienced. I was sore in a few places yes, but nothing had hurt to the point of true pain. I was more relaxed than I had been in ages but the main question on my mind, what did this mean for us? "Are you doing ok?" My head snapped up to the sound of his voice and I started to scramble to sit myself up. "Move slower, Dummy. Didn't I just tell you not to push yourself?"  
"Sorry." I mumbled before clapping a hand to my mouth as I looked up at him.  
"Your fine. We are not in character right now." He chuckled handing me the glass.  
"Thank you." I sighed as I gulped a mouthful of water. I placed the glass on the bedside and swung my legs over the bed.  
"Careful when you stand. Your legs feeling ok?" He reached out taking my arm as I stood up from the bed to stretch after being bound and pulled.  
"I feel amazing."  
“You fit into the role well.”  
“Is that praise I hear?” I grinning as I rolled my shoulders.  
“You were are a fun toy to play with.” My stomach dropped.  
“So, this was just a game of cat and mouse for you? Fine. I’m glad you had your fun.” I turned to leave, reaching to gather what was left of my clothes, but he grabbed my wrist.  
“Will you just come back here? You are taking things out of context.” He sighed in frustration.  
“I will not! Now let me go.” I turned to start clawing at his hand wrapped around mine. He caught my other hand pulling me towards him. “Let go!” I twisted and struggled against his grip as he pulled me closer.  
“Will you just quit fighting.” He grunted as he wrapped his arms around me holding me to his chest. “You have misunderstood. I would never have had you participate in this activity if there wasn’t some underlying…affection towards you.” I froze at his words, staring at his face. A faint rose colored his cheeks.  
“Victor.” I breathed as I reached towards his face. He suddenly pulled my head to his chest.  
“Dummy.” He chuckled as he held me. I relaxed into his arms, wrapping my own around him. “Why did I have to fall for such a silly girl?” He mumbled. I snapped my head up to face him, eyes wide.  
“What did you say?”  
“You obviously heard, there is no reason for me to repeat myself.” The crimson on his face deepened as he turned his face away. I grabbed his face in both hands, pulling it to mine to kiss him. His hand swept up to the back of my head, pulling me deeper in, pressing his tongue between my lips. This was different from his other kisses. This one felt like he was devouring me, stealing all the air in my lungs. It was hungry, possessive, dizzying, and I didn’t want it to stop. I felt his growing cock pressing against my belly as he turned us around backing me up to the bed. He stopped at the edge of the bed breaking the kiss gazing down at me. “I want you back in bed, now.”  
“Really, that’s where I want you too.” I murmured letting my fingers trace along his abs. I felt a thrill at finally being allowed to touch him.  
“To rest.” He pressed his fingertips to my chest, shoving me lightly. I sat on the bed frowning.  
“I’m not worn out yet. Looks like you aren’t either.” I reached towards him, but he took my hand.  
“It will catch up to you and, unlike some, I have self-control. You be a good girl and do as your told.” He leaned over kissing my forehead. “Now, under the covers and lay down. I will make arrangements to replace your damaged clothing and then I’ll join you.” I crawled under the blankets as he walked out of the room. I faced the door waiting for him to come back but the minutes seemed to keep stretching on and on. I finally decided to get up to wander to the bathroom. He was right that my legs were a little shaky once the adrenaline had worn off, but I was still fine. I came back out nearly running face first into a wall of muscle. “Didn’t I tell you to stay in bed?”  
“I had to pee Victor. Even you can’t control that.”  
“Fine, just…back to bed.” He mumbled. I grabbed his hand pulling him along.  
“Only if you come too.” He allowed himself to be drawn to the bed but turned to walk to the other side. I flopped on my side and huddled under the blankets facing away from him.  
“What are you moping about now?” He pulled me to him, his chest pressing against my back as he brushed the hair off my neck letting delicate kisses fall down to my shoulder sending shivers rolling across my skin.  
“I thought you said we were done for now?”  
“Hush.” He mumbled as he latched onto the skin on the back of my shoulder, sucking hard wrapping an arm around my chest to hold me in place. I fidgeted as warmth flared in my body, his hand massaging my breast. His mouth left my shoulder, tongue tracing up to my ear. “Why are you squirming?”  
“Why did you do that?”  
“Call it a souvenir.”  
“Do I get to give you one too?” I asked coyly.  
“You already did if I’m not mistaken.” I turned to face him.  
“When did I do that?”  
“Those heels of yours dug in pretty good when I…”  
“Forget I asked!” I cut him off in embarrassment covering my face. He chuckled as he lowered his face to my ear.  
“Your shy now? I know you liked it, so did I.” I tensed as he gathered me back to his chest. I felt his cock parting my thighs, his hips rocking closer to mine to glide along my folds. I hummed as kisses followed my jaw. "I think it's your turn."  
"My turn for what?" I squeaked as he rolled onto his back, pulling me on top of him.  
"For you to be in charge. Then I’m not the one responsible when you can’t function tomorrow." I braced my hands on his chest to sit up across his hips, his length twitching against my ass.  
"So, you want me to ride you?" I leaned forward kissing the smooth muscles of his chest, moving along to his jawline.  
"I'll let you do what you want, within reason." He tilted his head back as I teased his throat, his Adams apple sliding against my lips as he swallowed. “Should I call you anything in particular?” He picked up a lock of hair letting is fall through his fingers.  
“Since I hear a constant stream of dummy, idiot, and the like, I want you to use my name.” I murmured in his ear making him shiver. “I want to hear it.” I nipped at his ear. I heard him mumble but not loud enough to hear. I grabbed his jaw making his eyes shoot open, his breath catching. “Say…my…name.”  
“Evelina.” His voice had gone deeper, need seeping in as he said my name again running his hands up my back pulling me flush to his chest to kiss me, sucking on my bottom lip. I sat up considering my options as I chewed my lip, tracing the lines of his muscles with my nails leaving faint pink streaks. I lifted my hips letting his cock fall under me so I could grind on him. He grabbed my hips, pushing me down trying to angle himself to slide in. “Ah, no.” I leaned back down hovering over his chest and lifting my ass, nipples lightly brushing his skin. "Who's the impatient one now?" I reached for the bedside drawer looking for a condom when I felt fingers teasing my entrance. I jumped as he thrust them in hard and fast. "What are you doing?" I panted as he found my sweet spot. “Punishment for that smart mouth of yours." He crooked his fingers making my legs tremble.  
“I thought I was in charge."  
"You had your chance." He withdrew his fingers, grabbing the condom out of my hand, pulling it on positioning me above him. "Now I want you to ride my cock." I hesitated blushing at the command. He bucked his hips up pulling me down on his length making me cry out. "Move." He ordered, the gravel in his voice encouraging me to continue. I braced my hands on his abs as the sound of skin striking skin filled the room, his hands on my hips setting the pace. "Hands on my thighs." He instructed. I leaned back, gripping his thighs, his cock hitting deeper. "That's what I want. I could watch your tits bounce for me all day." He took a nipple pinching and rolling it as I whimpered, heat coiling within me. "You’re getting close. You've gotten so tight." He groaned as I moved faster chasing my release. "Take what you want. What do you need?"  
“I need to feel more of you.” He rolled us over pinning me to the bed.  
“You can’t say things like that.” He started plunging in as deep as he could as I wrapped my arms and legs around him, clawing at his back as I moaned his name. “You are mine.”  
“Yes.” I panted urging him on with my heels at his back.  
“I need you to say it.” He pleaded.  
“I’m yours. Only yours.” His lips crashed down on mine, stifling my scream as an orgasm ripped through me, his body echoing mine. We clung to each other, spent and sweaty in our bliss. He kissed my temple, resting his head on mine.  
"Remember what you've said tonight. I'll be holding you to it." He mumbled as he moved to the side of the bed.  
"Give me some credit. I couldn't forget tonight if I tried." He sent me a smug glance over his shoulder.  
"I would just have to remind you who you belong to."  
I rolled over, stretching languidly as I took in his broad back, now covered with red welts and heel prints just starting to bruise. I traced one with my finger, his back tensing.  
"No more play. We are going to sleep. We both have to get up early and you still need to present your data tomorrow." I kneeled behind him, arms circling his chest.  
"And whose fault is it that I couldn't present today, Mr Self Control."  
"Fair enough." He mumbled neck flushing as I kiss his back.  
"Come on then." I slid under the blankets as he turned off the light and slipped in behind me, holding me tightly and crowding into the sliver of bed beside me. "You have a massive bed and you have to choose the smallest part. Are you secretly a snuggler?" I giggled.  
"This is my side of the bed."  
"Then I can scoot over." I started to move for the other side of the bed, but his grip tightened.  
"Don't move. It's fine. You are mine and I choose to hold you. Now go to sleep my little idiot." He kissed the back of my head, his breath on the back of my neck as he pulled me closer. I shook my head, resigning myself to the fact that he does own me, and I love it.


End file.
